Trotamundos solitario: la leyenda del Yermo
by AlbaficaGS
Summary: El trotamundos solitario, campeón de la Hermandad del Acero. Una nueva historia le obligará a dejar atrás a los suyos y viajar hasta Seattle, cruzando todo el país en ruinas y descubriendo una nueva cara del yermo. Porque la guerra... la guerra no cambia nunca.


Prólogo

Y así es como el trotamundos solitario se aventuró a abandonar el refugio 101, para tratar de descubrir el destino de un padre, que en su día sacrificó el futuro de la humanidad para salvar a su único vástago.  
Yermo Capital resultó ser un lugar cruel e inhóspito, pero el trotamundos solitario no se dejó vencer por los vicios que se habían cobrado tantas víctimas.  
Los valores heredados por su padre: desinterés, compasión, honor… guiaron su noble alma en innumerables pruebas y triunfos.  
Fue al final de su noble camino cuando el trotamundos solitario comprendió el verdadero significado de la mayor de las virtudes, el sacrificio.

Por suerte, cuando el siniestro presidente escogió a nuestro héroe como instrumento de aniquilación, el trotamundos se negó. La humanidad, pese a sus muchas caras, merecía ser protegida.  
Las aguas de la vida fluyeron, libres y puras, para todos y cada uno; por fin Yermo Capital estaba a salvo.  
Pero la historia de la humanidad nunca terminará, pues la lucha por la supervivencia es una guerra sin fin, y la guerra… _la guerra no cambia nunca_.

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde la destrucción de la _Plataforma B.A._ , el último bastión de resistencia que ofreció el _Enclave_ en Yermo Capital. Tras muchos halagos y fiestas en honor a su nuevo salvador, los caballeros de la _Hermandad del Aceroii_ pidieron por moción popular y bajo órdenes de la Centinela _Sarah Lyons_ que el misterioso aventurero salido del Refugio 101 fuese proclamado _Paladín_ y así agradecerle todos los esfuerzos realizados en nombre del _Elder Lyons_ y de su victoria.

Los lunes el joven vagaba por Yermo Capitaliii vistiendo una Servoarmaduraiv y resguardado con un rifle de plasma modificado por uno de los Escribas de la Hermandad, pudiendo así atravesar la dura piel de los supermutantes que dominaban el centro de las ruinas de Washington D.C.

Los martes visitaba el Museo de Historia, donde se hospedaba su buen amigo Fawkes, quien le ayudó a escapar de Raven Rockv una vez. Fawkesvi era un supermutante más a ojos de muchos, pero para el trotamundos solitario era algo más, casi como alguien de quien fiarse con auténtica seguridad.

Los miércoles visitaba Megatónvii, manteniendo largas charlas con Moira Brown sobre la guía de supervivencia que habían llevado a cabo; ella siempre le decía que pronto la tendría escrita pero él la molestaba diciendo que a este paso volverían a caer las bombas nucleares.

Todos los días, al ponerse el sol, se adentraba en la cueva que guardaba al Refugio 101viii; desde que Amata le había vetado la entrada y se había convertido en supervisora, lo visitaba todos los días y se quedaba mirando la enorme puerta de metal con el número grabado en amarillo, recordando tiempos mejores.

Su vida era, en definitiva, una rutina asquerosa. Su padre había muerto, y parte de la Hermandad seguía viéndolo como un enchufado, ya que había entrado en la tropa de Lyonsix de rebote.

Ya escasas veces salían de misión contra los supermutantes, pues todos los esfuerzos de la Hermandad estaban centrados en reconstruir a _Liberty Primex_ , y los escribas, sobre todo Rothchild, se negaban a «combatir a fuerzas inferiores de una manera tan primaria cuando podrían erradicar el problema con el enorme robot», según palabras textuales del hombrecillo.

En muchos de sus paseos por La Ciudadela, el trotamundos solitario veía los tonteos que la Centinela Lyons se traía con el Capitán Caballero Gallows. Todas las noches ambos dormían en los mismos barracones a solas, por expresa petición de la mujer, y se levantaban bastante tarde, tanto que rara vez llegaban al toque de bocina del alba.

Pero eso no le importaba al trotamundos solitario; él no era muy romántico, y tampoco le atraía Sarah, así que todo estaba correcto.

Todo el mundo se refería a él como _Paladínxi Solitario_. A menudo, en muchos de sus paseos por el patio de La Ciudadela, escuchaba por donde pasaba cuchicheos entre los iniciadosxii acerca de sus muchísimas hazañas logradas, así como del duro camino que había recorrido para llegar hasta donde estaba.

Cuando el tiempo se lo permitía, visitaba el monumento a Jefferson, donde estaba ubicado el Proyecto Purezaxiii. Allí, los científicos habían hecho avances significativos y colocado una placa en honor a James, el padre del trotamundos solitario y principal responsable de que el proyecto de limpieza de las aguas se llevase a cabo.

Muchas veces se preguntaba cómo le iría a Amataxiv como nueva supervisora. Aunque le había dolido mucho el tener que irse para siempre del que durante diecinueve años había sido su hogar, el trotamundos comprendía que, como nueva líder, tenía que tomar las mejores decisiones para su gente. Rara vez se le veía sonreír, pero cuando lo hacía, era porque pensaba en su infancia y en Amata.

En su Pipboy 3000xv siempre estaba sintonizada la emisora de Three Dogxvi: _Radio Galaxiaxvii_. La música clásica sonaba combinada con la carismática voz del pinchadiscos afroamericano ofreciendo las últimas noticias del Yermo a todos sus fieles oyentes, que no eran pocos.

Three Dog era amigo del trotamundos solitario, y muchas veces narraba las aventuras de este, así como las de la _Hermandad del Acero_. Los sábados ambos quedaban en el edificio de Radio Galaxia para hablar un rato.

A las doce de la mañana de cada día los _paladines_ y caballeros de la hermandad se reunían en el patio de La Ciudadela para dar un pequeño discurso a los iniciados sobre la importancia del juramento al que los miembros de la prestigiosa orden estaban sometidos. Según palabras de la _Capitana Caballero_ Duskxviii «nadie que se iniciase lograría servir del todo a la legión si rompía la promesa establecida.»

Rara vez, el trotamundos se encontraba con Butch DeLoriaxix en Rivet City; él le contaba todo sobre el refugio: las novedades, las bajas, los nacimientos… A pesar de haber pasado unos años muy fríos con Butch, ahora ambos se consideraban hombres hechos y derechos y, por lo tanto, amigos.

En sus ratos libres jugaba con Albóndigaxx y lo sacaba a pasear, siempre con cuidado de no llevarlo por ningún camino peligroso o que pudiese albergar enemigos, ya que no quería perderlo de ninguna de las maneras; era un fiel amigo.

Todas las noches se quedaba embobado mirando la foto que guardaba encima de su escritorio, donde salía su padre y él cuando era pequeño, recordando el día de su décimo cumpleaños en el Refugio.

Todos los domingos el trotamundos era enviado a recoger información a los refugios del área de D.C., esperando conseguir tecnologías necesarias para la Hermandad como un G.E.C.K. o algún elemento útil que pudiesen utilizar en su avance como principal asociación. Casi siempre era acompañado por un caballero o, en ocasiones de riesgo máximo, como la del Refugio 87xxii, por la _Paladín Estrella_ Crossxxiii.

De vez en cuando se sentaba a observar el comportamiento de sus compañeros, sin más. Embobado, veía pasar a muchos caballeros y paladines por delante suya y se imaginaba sus historias: cómo habrían sobrevivido al mundo radiactivo, sus infancias, la cantidad de muertos que habrán visto…

Muchos de los caballeros se acercaban e intentaban gozar de la compañía del _Paladín Solitario_ , como ellos lo llamaban, ya que querían irradiarse de sus aventuras e influencia. Sarah Lyons tenía muchísima confianza en aquel hombre salido del Refugio 101, ya que había puesto su vida en riesgo varias ocasiones por el bien tanto de la humanidad como de la _Hermandad del Acero_. Otros, como era el caso de la Capitana Caballero Durga, a pesar del arduo servicio puesto en práctica del trotamundos, guardaban recelo hacia su persona. Las razones de la repulsión eran más bien por falta de confianza, ya que «no podían fiarse de alguien cuyo nombre desconocían.»

Pasó el tiempo y el trotamundos cumplió los veinticinco años. Con seis años de servicio ininterrumpido a la _Hermandad del Acero_ fue incluido en los archivos honoríficos de la orden, guardando así un lugar en la futura historia.

Papá ya no estaba, y nadie podía defenderle de los malhechores. Ahora, convertido en _Paladín_ , era respetado por los suyos y temido por sus enemigos, haciéndolos huir en cuanto estos veían el relucir plata del acero de su servoarmadura.

Esa no era la vida que el trotamundos solitario había deseado, pero, para bien o para mal, era la vida que le había tocado.

i Protagonista de la historia; se desconoce su nombre.

ii Organización que busca restaurar la paz en Yermo Capital y el bien de todos sus habitantes.

iii Yermo Capital es el nombre que recibe Washington D.C. después de la caída de las bombas.

iv Protección vestida por los miembros de la Hermandad del Acero.

v Antiguo cuartel general del Enclave y del Presidente Edén antes de ser destruido por el trotamundos solitario.

vi Supermutante rescatado por el trotamundos solitario en el Refugio 87, aún conserva la bondad y conciencia de un ser humano corriente.

vii Poblado situado a escasa distancia del Refugio 101, donde el trotamundos solitario realizó varias tareas por el bien de su gente.

viii Primer hogar del trotamundos solitario.

ix Tropa de élite de la Hermandad del Acero comandada por la hija del Elder Lyons, la Centinela Sarah Lyons.

x Robot gigante creado antes de la gran guerra nuclear de 2077 para expulsar a los chinos de Canadá. Fue destruido en una escaramuza.

xi Rango más alto (justo por detrás de _Centinela_ ) que se puede adquirir en la Hermandad del Acero. Son nombrados con este título los más experimentados y antiguos en la orden, aunque el trotamundos solitario lo adquiere por su dedicación a la Hermandad.

xii Aspirantes a ser caballeros de la Hermandad del Acero.

xiii Proyecto iniciado por el padre del trotamundos hace veinte años, con el fin de limpiar las aguas llenas de radiación.

xiv Amiga de la infancia del trotamundos solitario. Le ayudó a escapar del Refugio 101.

xv Ordenador personal de muñeca.

xvi Dueño y locutor de Radio Galaxia.

xvii Última (y única) radio independiente de Yermo Capital. Muchas veces narra los logros y aventuras del trotamundos solitario.

xviii Francotiradora de la tropa de Lyons.

xix Habitante del Refugio 101 y viejo conocido del trotamundos solitario.

xx Perro huérfano que el protagonista adoptó en el transcurso de Fallout 3.

xxi G.E.C.K. (Garden of Eden Creation Kit ó Kit de creación del jardín del Edén) es un aparato con el que, tras el holocausto nuclear, se prometía restaurar la vida en la Tierra. Algunos refugios contaban con él para su uso cuando se abriese la puerta.

xxii Refugio más peligroso por sus altos niveles de radiación y ser el lugar de "creación" de los supermutantes.

xxiii Soldado femenino de la Hermandad. Parte de su cuerpo es robótico debido a un ataque sufrido.


End file.
